Zombie Apocalypse
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: A zombie tomb is discovered, and all hell breaks loose. Can it be contained, or will it overwhelm everyone? read and find out. Pairings: SonxTails, Shadx?, KnucklesxRogue. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Joshua and his team were tired. They had been scouting this new Pyramid for days. Nothing new had been found, and they

wanted to go home, and soon. He looked at his team, and chuckled to himself. They were all armed to the teeth, with shotguns,

SMG's, even old 357's. Joshua himself carried a M9 Beretta. He sighed....two days left until they could come back. He groaned.

"Okay team, let's rest here." He said. Everyone sighed in relief. They dropped all their bags, but kept the guns at ready.

"I need a scout team ASAP. Volunteer only to come with me" Joshua said. He needed to see what was ahead, so his team

could be safer. Almost everyone but 2 people groaned. Those two stood up.

"John, Richard? Are you two sure?" Joshua asked. They nodded. "Okay, grab your guns, and lets move." With that, they

each grabbed a Benelli M1014, and ran after Joshua. Joshua picked up a Franchi SPAS-12 Automatic Shotgun, and an assload

of shells. With that, they took off, to an unknown area of the Pyramid.

....

Mobius City, a massive Metroplex area that actually is 3 cities under one name. Sonic raced through each one on a daily

basis, to keep himself fit. Right now, though, he was at home, watching some TV, more specifically, the TV Special on the new

Pyramid found. Granted, it was a few days old, because news had to travel, but it was pretty accurate. From what Sonic could tell,

it was just like any other Pyramid. He got up and yawned.

"Time for my daily run!" he said. With that, he ran off towards the center of the city, hoping to beat his record time.

....

Tails was so pleased with himself. He finally allowed himself the pleasure of drinking after working for 2 days straight on new

gun designs. With it, he would go directly to the G.U.N. Commander, and propose it as the new weapons to be used.

There was the M18A6 Assault Rifle. It fired 6.69x70mm rounds, and had an impressive clip size of 100 rounds. In full automatic mode,

it could clear an entire clip, with amazing accuracy at 10 rounds a second!

Next to it was a M60 Sniper Rifle, with a scope so powerful, you could see over 3 miles away to extreme precision. Not only that, the gun

could also fire up to 4.2 miles to almost perfect accuracy, at an amazing speed that shatters the sound barrier, but your enemy won't be alive to

hear the barrier break, because the impact is almost instant from up to 1 mile. After that, there is a second added on to each mile. The round fired is

a 120mm round, that can pound through even the toughest of tank armour. Nothing can stop it.

The next weapon was a High Speed, High Range Guided Rocket Launcher. It is a unique weapon that has it's own class: Super Artillary.

It uses a 300mm round with most (200mm) of the round being the rocket engine. Upon being fired, the rocket is guided by either you, or a target

that was locked upon before firing. It is long range, up to 1800 yards, so your enemy won't know what hit it! Better yet, it's completely portable, and

shoulder mounted. It was so strong, that the explosion registered on a nearby earthquake scale at a 2. The test tank that Tail's used was completely

destroyed. Nothing remained.

The final weapon was his masterpiece. It was a fully automatic, rapidfire shotgun, titled: "TAILS", which stands for "Totally Automatic Individually Loaded Shotgun".

In laymans terms, the shotgun has a clip attached to it. The clip uses standard SPAS-12 Shotgun ammo, and is guaranteed to never jam up, because of how the

complex loading compartment is. It is a short range gun only, due to the ammo, and class of the gun, but it packs a punch that even a Franchi SPAS-18 can't deliver.

With these 4 guns, Tails packed them up, some test ammo, and flew off to GUN Headquarters, and hoped to be able to present them directly to the Commander.

....

Joshua and his scout team were in deep shit. They were lost, and the radios were out of range of anyone else. As they walked down a corridor, they came upon an old door.

It had a massive lock on it, and there was a key right next to it, and a note was on the lock. Joshua and his team secured the room, and then Joshua went to the note.

"What in the hell...." Joshua said. "The note reads: _Dear Explorers, beyond this door is what you are looking for. But beware, open at your own risk, for dangers lurk within._"

He looked at the note again, and was taken aback. "It's written in blood!" he exclaimed. John took a step back from the door, and Richard took a step towards Joshua.

"Come on Joshua, let's go find the others." he said. Joshua looked at the note, then to the key, then to Richard. "No, we must continue on." he said. Richard looked like

he had been shot, and John turned white. Joshua grabbed the key, and put it into the lock, and turned it. The lock groaned with stress. It must have been hundreds of thousands of

years old! Eventually he heard a loud click, and the lock fell off. The door opened up, to reveal a long passageway. Quietly, he and his team walked down it. The path went downhill for ages.

Soon, they came upon a massive chamber. The floor was covered in ancient blood, and the pillars were worn thin. The room seemed to be degrading in front of their eyes. Joshua,

being a medical person he was, swooped down, and collected some of this blood. He got 2 containers filled with blood, while John and Richard kept a look out for anything out of the

ordinary. Joshua was done, and the team stood up.

"Alright guys, let's get out of this hell hole." Joshua said. The others nodded, and soon they were walking towards the door. Joshua had just gotten into the corridor, when John let out

an ear shattering scream. Joshua turned around, to see John running full speed towards them, with something chasing after him. Joshua may be a fox, but even his eyes failed him. He pulled out

his SPAS-12, and hollared "DUCK!". John looked up, and dove to the left, and before the thing could react, Joshua filled it with lead. It fell down, with a thump, and didn't rise.

The three stared at it, and then took off running. They got to the door, and slammed it shut. Joshua frantically looked for the lock, found it, and slapped it onto the door, and turned the key. There

was a set of 4 clicks, and the lock stayed in place. Joshua looked relieved, and the team started to walk out. The fox (Joshua), the stallion (Richard), and the rabbit (John) all jumped when they heard something slam on the door, then another, and then another. Joshua looked around the chamber.

"RUN!" he hollared. The entire squad ran out of the chamber, and proceeded to scatter through the Pyramid. Joshua ran around a corner, and saw the rest of the team, who had guards posted at ready. Joshua ran right into camp, and rang the emergency bell. Everyone woke with a start, and quickly packed up their shit, grabbed guns with ammo, and ran to Joshua. The team could tell he had been scared.

"Listen up, we go to the surface now, not because time's up, but because something else is alive in here. We are hauling ass out of here." He said. "We are moving at double pace, whatever was chasing me and the scout team got held up at an ancient door, but won't stay there for long." As if on que, something rounded the corner behind Joshua. Instantly, it was shot by Richard, who was right next to Joshua. With that, the entire team got the message, and began to haul ass back the way they came. Joshua held back Richard and John.

"Listen guys, we need to hold them off for the team. I'm not saying fall back completely, I'm saying run about 3 meters behind the group, and blast anything that gets near us, understand?" he said. John and Richard nodded, and all three began to run back towards the group, while glancing towards their backs to see if anything had begun to catch up. As they rounded the last corner, the whole team was waiting for them at the entrance door. Joshua rushed at the door, and tore off the lock. Just as the door opened, something rounded the corner. What 'it' was soon was very clear. They had opened and disturbed a zombie sanctuary. And guess what? The zombies were fucking pissed off. The first one advanced, and soon, several hundred were right behind it. Joshua slammed the door shut, and locked it. He stepped forward.

"We gotta hold em off. Someone radio the main headquarters what is here, and inform GUN. We may have a zombie invasion on our hands." He said bitterly. He turned his head. "You all have been wonderful. I wish we could spend some more time in a relaxation tent, but for now, we got to deal with these guys. Let's do it!" he yelled. Everyone yelled in zombies charged, and the group opened fire with a total of 20 shotgun's, and 10 SMG's.

....

*GUN HEADQUARTERS*

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission." said the Communications Officer. The General looked over, and walked to the Comm Station.

"Let's hear it." he said. With that, the Officer flicked a switch.

_GUN Headquarters! This is Joshua from Expedition Group A at the 'Pyramid' recently discovered...*shotgun blast*...there was something here sir! I suggest immediate GUN response to this Pyramid immediately....*static*...te of the wo....*static*...FALL BACK DAMN IT...*static*...Hurry here GUN!.........*static*........._*TRANSMISSION END*

"...What in the hell??" the General said. "I want Thermal Scans of that Pyramid now!". The Comm Officer jumped up, and ran off towards the Satellite Station. The General sat down, and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe he was right...maybe we weren't supposed to find it.." he muttered. Whatever the case, a Thermal Imaging scan was being done, and soon, a video feed popped up, of live images of the Pyramid. The whole place was covered in red light, which meant heat, but there was a small gap at the entrance of blue (cool), and a small group of red, which he assumed was the Expedition Group. The General picked up a microphone.

"Attention GUN Headquarters, this is the General speaking! We have a Priority 1, Alpha Level alert! I'm requesting 3 battalions to rendevous with Transporters Alpha thru Gamma, and move to Quadrant 5. There, meet up at the GUN station, and further orders will be given to you. I repeat, this is Priority 1, Alpha Level. General out." He clicked the microphone out. He then flicked on his personal intercom.

"Commander, this is the General" he said. There was some static..then, "Yes?".

"I request a meeting with all the heads, and you need to be there too Commander." the General said. "Very well, in 10 minutes." came the reply. There was a click, and static, as the channel went dead.

The General sighed, and went to the meeting room, to wait for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2) What the....

" This meeting is now in session!" yelled the Commander. All the heads sat at their respective seats, and looked at the Commander. He looked around before continuing.

"General McGalast called this meeting, so I want your undivided attention to him." With that, the Commander sat down, and looked expectantly at the General, who nodded, and stood up.

"Around 0400 hours, we received a transmission from the Expedition Group inside the 'Pyramid', that was recently discovered. Initial radar scans had shown the Pyramid to be completely devoid of life, however, that is no longer the case. According to the group leader, Joshua, they were ambushed by hundreds, if not thousands of...well...things, as he elequently put it. The point is, whatever they are, they are not friendly, and can hide their heat signal very well. The Group is fairing well right now, but soon, their ammo will be depleted, and they will be overrun. Now, I need to hand pick 2 other Generals to lead battalions to the Pyramid, and attempt to deal with this infestation of creatures. Volunteers?"

Not a single hand rose up. The Commander looked disappointed. He raised his hand. "I'll gladly volunteer." No one objected, and soon, General Stephen agreed to help. With that, the meeting was adjurned, and the three head's went to their respective ships. The warning signals lit up, and soon, all troops were onboard, and were being deployed to Quadrant 5.

....

Sonic was running through the Downtown of Mobius City, when something on the big screen caught his attention. It was a speaker from GUN. He stopped and listened up.

"...and according to radar scans, the Pyramid in question has exploded with heat energy, that was not previously there. Whatever is inside is massive. Currently, an expedition team that was heavily armed is holding off this infestation from coming into our world. GUN has deployed 3 massive battalions to help deal with this situat..." Sonic was off in a flash. He knew exactly where this Pyramid was, and was on his way to help out as best as he could.

....

Joshua was dead tired. His ammo count was running low, as was everyone elses. There wasn't much time left before they ran out, and they would be overrun. It was a sad though, to have killed so many, and in the end, still lose. They were having a break in the rush, so they were resting. It suddenly dawned on him that the door was untouched.

"Guys, let's get out of here. Hopefully GUN is on it's way, but we are almost out of ammo. I say we pull out." Joshua said. The team slowly nodded in agreement. They turned around, and opened the door, walked out, and closed it. They fastened several deadbolts onto it, and using a few clever last second inventions rigged the door. The group took off, to who knows where.

....

Tails was exhausted. He had traveled far to get to the Headquarters. He walked inside and dropped everything. The secretary looked up and was slightly alarmed at his condition.

"Sir, are you ok?" she said. Tails looked up. "Yeah...just a little tired. I traveled far." he replied. She nodded. "Who are you here to see?" she said. Tails walked over to her.

"I'm here to see the Commander." Tails replied. She shook her head. "The Commander, with 2 Generals has left to Quadrant 5." she said. Tails looked down, and thought. _Damn...what am I going to do now?_

"Well...is there any other General around?" he said, voice slighty shaking. She shook her head. "All Generals left shortly after the Commander did." Tails nodded, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. _Ugh....what am I going to do with these weapons? _ Tails wondered. He sighed, and took off for the long journey home.

....

Sonic was so fucked right now. He was completely lost in this desert. As he walked around, he slowly felt the water being sapped from his body. Mirages were wreaking havoc on his mind, and water wells turned out to be sand dunes from hell. Regardless, Sonic pressed onward, hoping to find the Pyramid. What Sonic failed to realize was that this Sand Dune he was on was about to drop off an edge of a 10 foot fall. The last thing Sonic remembered before blacking out was falling head first towards the ground.

....

GUN Tactical ships were closing in on the Pyramid. The Commander was doing Active COMSAT sweeps. These sweeps would allow them to see bodies or objects on the ground. Luckily, the Commander's ship was going over a certain area, and got a ping back from the sweeps.

*LOUD RINGING NOISE*

"Sir, active feedback from COMSAT sweeps." the Comm officer said. The Commander walked over to the Radar screen, and watched it ping out again. A small dot appeared on the screen, and soon, the layout of the desert, and a body from an overhead view appeared. The Commander narrowed his eyes.

"Is that Sonic?" he said. The officers on deck looked at the screen, and one of them nodded. The Commander jumped into action.

"Stop the ship, order the rest to continue. Send down a rescue party to retrieve our friends." he ordered. The ship jumped into action.

*ABOARD STAR MASTER 1, GENERAL STEPHEN'S SHIP*

"Sir, the Commander's ship is stopping." replied the Nav Officer. The General looked over at the Radar screen. "It would appear so..., Lieutenant!" The General barked. "Open an encrypted channel to the ship." The Lieutenant hesitated.

"We already got orders to continue moving, Sir." he replied. The General looked in disbelief. "Ugh....okay, is Star Master 3 stopping?" he asked, looking towards the Navigation's Officer. The Nav officer shook his head. "Then continue onwards." he said.

....

Tails was walking home. His tails were too tired to carry him back. He stopped in front of a TV screen that had a crowd around it. He tuned in:

".....ith that report, we know now what to expect. In other news, the GUN Military officials have send 3 Star Master Carrier ships to Quadrant 5, as it is well known, to sort out the issue appearing out of the newly discovered 'Pyramid'. Details are scarce, but it appears that whatever is there is pretty massive for GUN to respond in such a manner." The news went on to report about an unexpected meteor shower, but Tails wasn't there to hear that. He was already hauling his ass back to GUN headquarters, to talk to the Communications Officer there.

Joshua and his team were resting when they heard a noise. Not some noise like dropping a dime on the floor, or even ramming a car into a brick wall. This was a horrible squelching noise, like flesh being smashed upon flesh. Joshua jumped up at this sound, and so did most of the team. The massive door on the Pyramid was buckling under pressure. The team knew something was going to give sooner or later.

"Semi-Circle around the entrance." Joshua said. The team obeyed without hesitation. They fully loaded all their guns, and kept what was left of their ammo nearby. There was a loud banging noise...then another, and another, and then another. Then.....there was a loud explosion, and the entire entrance collapsed down.

....

Sonic awoke inside an Infirmary. He stood up, and quickly sat back down, feeling nauseous. A nurse popped her head in.

"Oh Sonic! You're up. Good, the Commander would like to see you." she said. Sonic nodded, and stood again, this time, no nauseous feeling. With a nod to the nurse, he took off towards the bridge. He found his way towards the bridge, and came in. The Commander was having a video conference. Sonic looked at the screen, and was shocked as to whom he saw: Tails.

"Ta....Tails??" Sonic stammered. "What are you doing at GUN?" he asked. Tails jumped at the sound of Sonic's voice. He turned his head, and his eyes glittered.

"Sonic!! How are you?" he asked. Sonic smiled. "Great! What are you guys talking about?" Sonic replied. Tails shrugged. "Just some new weapons designs of mine...hoping to get them mass produced." He smiled. Sonic smiled back. The Commander cleared his throat.

"Sonic, now that you're here, we need to discuss wha..." The Commander started, only to be cut off by a loud explosion. A klaxon blared, and lights started flashing.

"What in the hell...?" The Commander started. Another loud explosion shook the entire bridge. The entire crew was in pandemonium, and everyone was shouting several things:

"Engine 1 is out..", "Where the hell is Sector 3!", "What do you mean life support is off??", "The power core is failing!". Amist all this chaos, Tails was watching it all through his screen. His heart was racing. Sonic looked at the screen, and his eyes went wide with fear. There was the sound of an impact, and an explosion. The screen went dead. The last thing Sonic remembered hearing was Tails yelling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tails was in shock. He had just seen the ship Sonic was in crash and blow up. Tails was pacing back and forth thinking about what to do. An idea hit him, and he ran towards the receptionist at the front desk. He stopped when he got there to see what all was happening. Apparently, the other ships saw what happened to the Commander's Ship, and GUN was in total chaos as a result of it. Papers were flying everywhere, phones were ringing, people were shouting, and even a few Generals were seen to be flying around everywhere. Despite all this, he still got the receptionist to hear him.

"I need the codes for Star 2!" he shouted. The receptionist looked confused at first, but understood after a few seconds. She handed him a thick book.

"This will have everything that you need!" she shouted back. Tails took off back towards the Communication Room and fired up the machine again.

…

Alex couldn't believe it. The explosion was massive, and the wreckage was strewn for miles. The scene kept replaying over and over in her head.

-Flashback-

_She was walking through the forest, tracking her next meal. A small explosion caught her attention. She looked up and saw a massive GUN Command Ship. It was covered in something. Whatever it was, these things were tearing the metal hull right off of it. There was a loud explosion, as the back of the ship was completely obliterated by the blast. The ship started to lose altitude fast, and just before it slammed into the ground, another explosion destroyed what was left of the ship, and blew those things up. She stood there, her mouth hanging open, as she looked at the wreckage that remained. She flew off towards it, abandoning what she was stalking earlier._

-End flashback-

Alex approached the wreckage with caution, hoping that no more blasts were going to happen, and that those creatures wouldn't attack her. She kicked down a wall that was leaning precariously towards her, and uncovered a hand. She carefully poked it and jumped back. Since nothing bad happened, she removed the debris covering what she hoped was a body. As she picked up the last piece, something grabbed her from behind. She turned around, and pulled out a Guitar, and proceeded to smack the hell out of whatever grabbed her. Fortunately, all of her shots missed, because the person that grabbed her was Sonic the Hedgehog.

…

Joshua was tired. His team had fallen back hours ago, because there were just too many. Their ammunition supplies were practically gone, and they had been waiting for GUN to arrive. Unfortunately, they had witnessed the destruction of the main Capital Ship. The other two ships were too far away to help out in time. He imagined that no one survived the explosion. It tore apart the ship as if it were a piece of aluminum foil. He debated about going to the ship to see if there were any survivors anyway, just to be sure.

"Come on, let's go check for survivors. Load all your weapons, even if it clears out your ammunition stashes. Just do it" he said. Without hesitation, everyone fully loaded their weapons, and packed their gear. With that, they took off towards the remains of the Capital Ship.

…

Knuckles was so bored! He sat there, in his house on Angel's Island. He was guarding the Master Emerald, and unfortunately, no one had challenged him to take his place. So, for the moment, he sat there, just waiting, hoping someone would come through. As if God was listening, his door burst open, to a very teary Amy. Knuckles was pushed flat as Amy ran into him, and cried into his shoulder.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him, and burst into more tears.

"Sonic…explosion, Tails said…." She stammered out. Knuckles couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Amy, I don't understand you…calm down." He said. Amy attempted to control her breathing. In a few minutes, she was relaxed enough to tell Knuckles.

"Tails called me from GUN. He said as he was talking to the Commander, Sonic walked in, and they had a talk too. The Ship was attacked, and it blew up, destroying everything." She said, tearing up again. She burst into tears again, and cried into Knuckles shoulder. He did his best to comfort her, but this wasn't his strong point. He stood up.

"Come on, we need to tell the others." Knuckles muttered. She nodded, and the two took off back towards the town. As they walked away, Amy stopped. She had an evil smile. Knuckles stopped, and turned around.

"Amy what's…" he started. As soon as he started, Amy charged at him, and slugged him with her Hammer. Knuckles was out before he hit the ground. Amy laughed evilly, and transformed. The transformation revealed a silver hedgehog.

"Hahahahahaha, look out everybody, Silver is back in town!" he said.

…

Rouge woke up back in the alleyway. She looked around for her attackers. They were nowhere nearby. She looked around for Amy, and saw her body next to her. Rouge reached over, and checked Amy for a pulse. Thankfully, she found one. She picked her up, and walked towards a hospital. As she walked in, she collapsed. She winced in pain, as her ribs were on fire. A nearby nurse saw them, and quickly rushed to their side. She took their heart rate, and immediately got them a room. Shortly after arriving in the room, Rouge blacked out.

About 3 hours later, Amy came to in her hospital bed. She sat up with a start, and checked out her surroundings. She was dazed and confused. A nurse stuck her head in, and checked up on them.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said. "You must have been through hell. Somehow, your friend there was able to get you here before collapsing. Do you remember what happened?" Amy shook her head.

"No, sorry. I just remember walking into the alley." Amy replied. The nurse nodded, and walked away. Amy laid back down, and tried to think about what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic woke with a start. He heard some noise, which sounded like someone moving things. He himself was stuck under something. So he carefully pushed it off of him without making a sound. Once Sonic was up, he identified the other person. She was a wolf, and from the looks of her, she was very strong. Sonic suddenly got very dizzy as he approached the wolf. He grabbed onto her for support, when she spun around, pulling out a guitar, and swinging it at Sonic. He barely managed to duck out of the way when she stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. Her glare was definitely showing she was pissed off.

"I'm...Sonic..." he muttered. Her glare lightened a bit, but she still seemed pissed off. She held out her hand.

"Get up." she said. He grabbed her hand, and was pulled up to his feet. "My name's Alex." she said. She turned around and started to walk through more rubble. Sonic took a step towards her, but stopped. He heard a noise behind him. A panel was being kicked at. Sonic approached it, and carefully peeled it back. Under the panel was a very greasy and dirty Commander.

"Oi, Sonic! Get me out of here, will ya?" he said. Sonic smiled, and picked up the Commander. Sonic turned around, and saw Alex off in a distance. She seemed focused on something. Sonic didn't have time to deal with this, and faced the Commander.

"I need to get with the other ships Sir." Sonic said. The Commander nodded, and pulled out a little radio. He turned it on, and put it to his mouth.

"Star 2, this is the Commander. Turn around, and assume Position 4 over the destruction zone. We need you to pick up 3 people." he said. There was some static.

"....................Roger that Sir, glad to hear your voice...." came a reply. With that, the Commander nodded his head, and turned around. He started to walk towards Alex.

"Excuse me young lady, we will be departing soon. I insist you come with us." he said. She turned around, and looked back at the Commander, and nodded her head. As she was facing the General, an explosion sounded behind her, and out came four zombies. She turned around, startled, and was immediately overrun by them. Sonic screamed out in fear, and ran off towards her. The Commander started barking orders into the radio, and Alex had finally gotten her guitar out, and was proceeding to beat the hell out of the zombies. Sonic came up behind them, and launched few spinning kick attacks, knocking the rest of them away. Alex sat down to catch her breath, and Sonic looked at her.

"Hey, you OK?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied. "Just not used to those damn things." With that, she stood up, and walked over to the General. He looked at her, then to the sky.

"Our ride has come." he said.

…

Joshua was hauling ass. He noticed the zombies rushing up on the survivors. His heart was racing. He had to get to them before the zombies tore them apart. One of the survivors was overrun instantly, but somehow, fought their way out. A blue blur soon came to the aid of the other, and soon, the zombies were gone. The survivors seemed shaken, but were OK. Joshua ran even faster, somehow, and the rest of the team struggled to keep up.

_Almost there, just a little further_. He thought. They reached the edge of the debris field. A ship roared overhead, and towards the survivors. Joshua smiled, _Great, our team can get transportation back to the city._

"Hey, over there! Can you hear me?" Joshua shouted. The blue one turned around and waved.

"Yeah! Need a lift?" he shouted back. "Yes!" Joshua yelled. He nodded, and talked to someone else, who nodded. The ship had touched down by now, and a ramp had descended down to the ground. Joshua and his team finally reached the ramp, and met with the others there.

"Hey there, my name's Sonic" the blue one said. Joshua smiled.

"I know you! You're pretty popular." Joshua said. "My name's Joshua." Sonic smiled, and the two shook hands.

"This is the Commander, and this is Alex." Sonic said, pointing to the two. The Commander smiled, and shook Joshua's hand, while Alex just kinda looked and grunted. Joshua frowned, she seemed like a troubled person. He shook his head.

"Well, shall we go?" Joshua said. Sonic nodded, and the entire group, including Joshua's team, walked up the ramp.

…

Tails was extremely tired. He had spent the last few hours waiting on a transport get him to where everything was happening. He suddenly remembered something, nobody else knows yet. He jumped up, and dialed Shadow's number.

**RING**** RING RING**

"Hello?" Shadow said.

"Shadow! It's Tails, got a problem." Tails replied. Shadow grunted. "What is it?"

"You seen the news recently?" Tails asked. "Not really..." Shadow replied. Tails shook his head.

"Damn it, well there's not a lot of time to explain. Get to the Pyramid they just discovered, and you'll know what I'm talking about." Tails said. Shadow rolled his eyes. "OK." Tails hung up, and proceeded to dial Knuckles.

**RING RING RING**

Nothing. The line went dead and Tails hung up. He dialed again, but got the same response. He sighed, frustrated...where the hell could he be? Tails shrugged, and dialed Amy's number.

**RING RING RING**

"H-hello?" Amy said. "Who is this?"

"Amy, it's Tails!" he exclaimed. "Where are you right now?"

"In the hospital.." she said. Tails' mouth dropped.

"Why?? What happened?" he asked. Amy sighed. "It's a long story, but Rouge and I are OK."

"Rouge got hurt too?" he exclaimed. Amy sighed again. "Yes. Now, why did you call me?"

"Watch the news, you'll find out why." Tails hung up, and sighed. _Jesus Christ, what's happening to everyone?_ He thought. He sighed, and waited for his transport.

…

Shadow hung up the phone. He sighed. "Why is all this shit happening now?" He asked. Without receiving an answer, he slumped down, and turned on the TV to see what exactly is going on.

"........and as you can see behind me, GUN is attempting to fight back what appears to be an endless wave of Zombified creatures from this Pyramid recently discovered in a newly acquired area. A video of a GUN Capital Ship being destroyed by these creatures is seen here...."

Shadow paid no attention to the video. He looked at the Pyramid. It seemed familiar, like he had been there before. He didn't know what to think about it, but something didn't seem right about it. He understood what he had to do. Shadow strapped on his boots, and took off towards the Pyramid.

…

Knuckles awoke with a start. His head was throbbing. The first thought he had was 'Master Emerald'. He ran off towards the shrine, and found the Emerald, still there, unharmed and not moved from when he last saw it. He sighed, and rubbed a very large bump on his head. His mind flashed back to when he got hit. He realized that it wasn't Amy. Only Silver the Hedgehog could morph with such precision, but wasn't he a good guy? Knuckles scratched his head. Nothing was adding up, or making much sense anymore. Whatever the issue was, he had to warn the others about Silver's change of heart.

…

Sonic was resting in the Med Bay again. After being reinjured, the nurse was treating him with several cuts and bruises, only a minor wrist fracture, and a sprained finger. The Commander escaped injury, and was currently in the Bridge, issuing commands to the rest of the fleet, as well as ordering reinforcements in, and issuing a mandatory draft, that will go into effect if GUN drops down to 80% remaining soldiers. Sonic decided to get up, and see what he could do. As he approached the door, a figure blocked his way. He looked closer and saw it was Alex.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" he asked. She glared at him. "Sit your ass back in that bed." It was no request. Sonic backed slowly away, and sat down. He knew when to take his chances, and this was not one of those times.

"You can't just expect to heal instantly, and be up and ready for more." she continued. Either you can stay here on your own free will, or I can have you tied down with straps for your own safety. Your decision, and either way, you're stuck here." With that, she walked off, leaving Sonic in a slightly emasculated mood.

…

Amy was feeling pretty down. She let herself get raped, and her friend as well. She may have been a Freedom Fighter, but she just wasn't as strong as the rest of them. She sighed. Several weeks ago, apparently, Sonic found the Pyramid, and went to help. Amy wanted to go, but Sonic made her stay behind.

---Flash back---

"_Sonic, let me go with you!" Amy whined. Sonic shook his head._

"_No, you need to stay and watch after Rouge, make sure nothing else bad happens to her, OK?" Sonic said. Amy's eyes began to tear up, as she glared at Sonic._

"_Why can't I come!?" she demanded. "Why won't you let me go with you!?"_

"_Because, I can't risk having you hurt again." he said. Amy stood there for a second, and watched Sonic walk out of the hospital._

---End Flash back---

"This sucks..." she said. "I wish all of this would just go away, and never have happened." Rouge grunted, and Amy looked towards her, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Rouge slowly opened up her eyes, and sat up. Amy's heart skipped a beat.

"ROUGE!" Amy shouted. She ran over and bear hugged Rouge, who hugged back weakly.

"Glad to see you're OK too Amy. How long was I out?" Rouge asked. Amy looked at the wall.

"About a month." Amy said. Rouge's eyes flew open.

"Oh my God, what has happened, what events did I miss?" she started. Questions flew out of her mouth, and there never seemed to be an end to it. There was a knock at the door. A doctor walked in.

"Miss Rouge, I need to speak with you. Miss Amy, would you please give us a moment?" the doctor said. Amy looked at Rouge, then to the door. She stood up and slowly walked out. The doctor watched her leave, and turned back to Rouge.

"Miss, there was an unusual positive result in your blood work we ran. I'm glad you're conscious for this, because I'd have to tell Miss Amy instead." The doctor said. Rouge sat there.

"Well? Go on!" she demanded. The doctor nodded.

"During a routine blood work check, we found something different, eh, unexpected. Rouge, you have Waldenstrom's Macroglobulinemia. The reason it took so long for you to wake up is because of this disease. Your Liver is failing, and unless we find a donor, you will die within 4 days." The doctor stood up, and walked out, leaving Rouge alone, to ponder what the doctor just told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

の損失を愛する！

Amy had heard the entire conversation between Rouge and the doctor. Amy was devastated! She couldn't believe that her friend could die soon. No, she wouldn't believe it! The door opened up, and the doctor walked out. Amy teared up when she saw him, ran into Rouge's room, and slammed the door. The doctor shrugged, and walked around the corner. He looked around, and a light surrounded him, and the figure morphed into Silver.

"Hahahahahaha! This is really fun!" he said. With that, he turned invisible, and ran out of the hospital, towards his next destination.

Not more than 10 minutes later, a very tired Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered, and walked up to the nurse.

"Hello Nurse Bridget." Sonic said. "How is Miss Rouge today? Is she up yet?" The nurse looked up.

"Oh, hello Sonic! Yes she is actually, go in and say hello!" she smiled. Knuckle's eyes widened. He took off before the others could even react leaving a trail of papers in his wake, narrowly avoiding oncoming doctors and patients.

"Jesus Christ Knuckles! Slow down, will ya?" Tails hollered. He shook his head. "C'mon Sonic, let's catch up.

Amy sat at Rouge's bedside, her heart heavy for her friend. Rouge was just sitting there, almost like she was in shock. Her mind wouldn't accept it, it seemed. Amy suddenly lost it, and began crying her eyes out. Rouge looked at Amy.

"Amy, if anyone should be crying, it's me right now!" Rouge said. "Why are you crying?" Amy looked up.

"Because, I'll be losing a friend like you!" she said, her eyes tearing up. Rouge turned away, and also began crying. There was a loud thud outside, and the door flew open. Knuckles came barreling in, and bear hugged Rouge.

"ROUGE!!!!" he hollered. "I'm so glad you're OK!!" She blushed. Amy looked up and saw Sonic and Tails soon follow in. She looked at them again. They all looked like they'd been through hell. However, her curiosity would have to wait for Knuckles to stop bear hugging Rouge. The echidna didn't want to let go. Finally, Sonic stepped up, and gently removed Knuckles from Rouge, allowing her to breathe easily again. Knuckles, realizing everyone saw that, turned and blushed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what happened to us, right?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded, and Rouge did too, apparently noticing what had happened. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Well, let me take you back to the actual battle, so you can get an idea of what happened."

**Flashback**

_Sonic was in the ship, awaiting his orders. The Commander, however, wasn't issuing any commands. Ex was standing around, twirling her guitar, and looked rather bored. The Commander was just standing there, thinking. Sonic got up, and walked towards him._

_"Uhh...Commander? What do you need me to do?" Sonic asked. The Commander looked at him, then at Ex, and back to Sonic._

_"Take her and a Battalion down to the surface. Whatever this is, it needs to be contained, and fast." he said. Sonic nodded, and saluted. He ran over to Ex, who glared at him. Sonic was able to muster up enough courage to ignore the glare, pick up Ex, and run towards the Bay. All the way down the hallways, you could hear her shriek in rage at Sonic, and ordering him to put her down. Sonic ignored it, until they got to the Bay. He graciously put her down, and she turned around and punched him._

_"Don't you ever do that again." she glared. Sonic gulped, and nodded slowly. He backed away, as she continued to glare at him. She turned around, and jumped into the nearest Drop Ship. Sonic sighed, and proceeded to round up some troops._

_"Alright men, we're going down to fight!" Sonic roared. The soldiers cheered. "I need about 1,000 of you to come on down with me to fight off these Alien assholes!" Sonic roared again. The soldiers cheered again._

_"Now get on into those Drop Ships, and lets raise some hell!" he yelled. The soldiers yelled in agreement, and they all boarded their Drop Ships. Sonic ran to the one Ex went into earlier. He strapped himself into the pilot seat, and put on the headgear. The systems powered up._

_"Now Connecting Appropriate Drop Systems to yours, Please wait...." said the quiet voice. "Linked, Microphone Communication is Online." Sonic tested his Microphone._

_"Attention all ships, this is Drop Ship Victor Zulu 4-1-4-2, all ships respond." Sonic ordered._

_"Drop Ship Alpha Gamma 112 reporting in. Drop Ship Alpha Theta 421 reporting in. Drop Ship Gamma Sierra 442 reporting in." came the replies. Sonic smiled. "Alright boys, let's get this show on the road!" he hollered._

_The Drop Ships flew out of the ship, in a single file line, and slowly spread into a large V formation._

_"Okay guys, let's clear this ground section for our troops! Bombs away!" Sonic yelled. The 4 Drop Ships flew low to the ground, and dropped their full load of C4 High Powered Explosive Devices, or HPED's for short. The ground quickly ignited in a fiery explosion, and disintegrated everything there._

_"I need a backup Pilot in Drop Ship Victor Zulu 4-1-2-4, copy!" Sonic yelled into the Microphone. A crewman inside the Drop Bay pinged back with a Copy, and proceeded to walk to the Cabin. Ex looked at him._

_"Why do we need a backup?" she yelled. "I'm jumping down with the troops! Come if you want!" he hollered back. He walked back to the Cabin door, and opened it up, letting the replacement Pilot in. He immediately took control, and Sonic ran out. Ex swore, grabbed a parachute, and ran out, following Sonic. She sat next to him, and sighed, wondering why she got involved to begin with. There was a red light, and everyone put on their gear, and loaded their guns. The ship blared loudly, and a green light went off, and the doors flew open. One by one, the troops jumped out, and opened up their parachutes._

_The first few soldiers landed, and instantly setup a perimeter of defenses, placing turrets to keep any unidentified creatures at bay. As soon as they were activated, they went crazy. Almost instantly, they all went off, firing hundreds of rounds into what appeared to be thin air. The sound of bullets impacting flesh was very noticeable though, and soon, zombies appeared out of thin air, and fell to the ground, motionless._

_Sonic and Ex landed with a loud thud, as the rest of the team formed a defensive circle around them. Sonic looked around, as the turrets were going crazy, and killing several zombies at a time._

_"Alright, move towards the entrance way, take a Turret with you!" Sonic ordered. Ex kind of stared at him. This wasn't the Sonic she just scared the living hell out of a second ago. Humph, like she cared anyway. Sonic started walking, then looked back, and noticed Ex wasn't moving._

_"Well, you coming?" he said. "Cause if not, I'm not sending you a damn invitation." She glared at him, then walked up to him, and waited. Sonic nodded, and signaled to proceed. Each soldier grabbed a turret, and formed a Roman Legion Square around the two, as they proceeded to walk towards the Pyramid, not using any of their own ammunition, conserving what they had on them. One of the turrets exploded from overheating. The explosion killed the soldier holding it, and covered the surrounding soldiers in a black coat of ash. This caused Sonic to order the turrets down._

_"Put those bastards down, hopefully they don't blow up while we move. Guns at the ready, fire at anything that moves!" Sonic ordered. The soldiers saluted, and set down the turrets. There was another explosion, but above them. One of the Drop Ships had taken too long on the ground for a slight repair, and was overrun by some zombies. As the pilot began to lift off, one of the zombies got stuck in the propeller, and jammed it shut. The engine failed, and exploded, taking out the zombies and the ship. The burning wreckage was falling towards them._

_"Bail out men! Run out of the way, regroup further towards the entrance!" he shouted. Sonic grabbed Ex before she could react to the wreckage, and threw her out of the way. She landed about 10 feet way, and looked back to where Sonic was. She saw him for a second, before the flaming wreckage of the Drop Ship slammed on top of him. She stared at it for a second, before taking off towards the wreckage. Before she reached it, a hand grabbed her from behind. Running on instinct, she pulled out the guitar, and tried to whack what grabbed her, only to see Sonic. She stopped mid-swing, and looked at him, then back at the wreckage._

_"How..?" she asked. Sonic just laughed. Her look of shock went to one of anger._

_"Pull a stunt like that again, and you're gonna wish that Drop Ship crushed you." She stated. Sonic gulped, and laughed again._

_"Okay, let's move towards the entrance. Oh, you'll need one of these." Sonic said, handing her a Grenade Launcher. Ex put her guitar away, and took the weapon, staring at it the entire time. She laughed, and proceeded to launch several rounds towards an oncoming group. The Grenades exploded, and left burning chaos in its wake. Sonic turned around and laughed, but quickly pulled out his SMG, and fired right next to her. A previous zombie was about to attack her. You could tell it was an older one, because it was riddled with bullet holes. Sonic shook his head._

_"Are you serious? They are immune to bullets?" he asked, shocked. Ex stared at him._

_"What if you shot me?" she asked. Sonic wasn't even listening._

_"This is bad…very bad." He said. His radio was going off._

_"……op ship teams, repel, and g….out. Zombies reviv…after bulle….s. I repeat, zombies……bullets…no good!" That report was a bad sign. Sonic sighed, this fight was getting harder. Ex was still fuming._

_"What if you shot me!" she yelled. Sonic turned around, and glared at her._

_"If I shot you, you wouldn't be up right now, and if I didn't take out that damn zombie from slicing your head clean off, you'd also be dead! So either deal with it or walk out of here!" he yelled back. Sonic turned around, and walked off._

_"FINE!" she shouted back. She threw down the Grenade Launcher, and walked away. Sonic didn't care anymore. He had a mission to achieve. After hiking for several minutes, and blowing through 4 clips of ammunition, Sonic called his team through the radio._

_"Where are you guys?" he yelled. "I need you up here now!" Static filled his headpiece, as he clicked it off. He shed a silent tear for the lost soldiers. There was an explosion behind Sonic, as he turned around. He was shocked to see Tails and Knuckles!_

_"What the hell are you guys doing here?!?!" he asked. Tails just smiled, and Knuckles grunted._

_"Long story, but I got the transport, and Knuckles told me about strange things." Tails said. Sonic shrugged. "Tell me later, now we have important things to do." With that, Sonic stood up, loaded his gun, and proceeded up towards the Pyramid. Zombies were flying everywhere. Apparently, newer ones were coming out of the Pyramid that were smaller, and faster. Sonic heard some noise behind him, and turned around. He didn't realize how high he was, and neither did Tails or Knuckles. His viewpoint allowed him to see the whole battlefield. The Advancement of GUN was hindered by a horde of Fast Zombie. He saw as Squadrons of soldiers were wiped out in mere seconds, the destruction of Dropships flying to low being clipped by hundreds of Zombies. The sheer gore of the event almost made him puke._

_"Gotta keep moving..." he said to himself. Tails and Knuckles weren't doing much better. Tails turned around and hurled. Sonic shuddered...Tails shouldn't be seeing this, he's too young. Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded closer._

_"We need to seal off the Entrance. It won't buy much time, but it will give us enough time to reform, and think of a strategy!" Sonic said. Knuckles nodded, and Tails agreed. _

_"Now what we need to do is ge...." he began. A Priority One statement was coming over the radio._

_"ATTENTION ALL UNITS. FIGHT USING FIRE WEAPONS. UNIT 1 DISCOVERED THEIR WEAKNESS! EXPLOIT IT FAST, FOR THEY COULD BUILD AN IMMUNITY."_

_Sonic couldn't believe the news! They had found a weakness! He turned to Knuckles and Tails._

_"Either one of you like cooked Zombie?" he asked with a grin. Tails laughed, and Knuckles had a puzzled look. Sonic took out a few Incendiary Grenades, and gave them to Tails.  
_

_"We also need some Flamethrowers here. Else, we'll be overrun like all the other squadrons before us." He explained. "Let's get out of here, and grab some Flamethrowers before there are no more." They nodded, and walked back towards the camp. Sonic stood up, and heard a Zombie behind him. He turned around, shotgun at the ready, but the Zombie was too fast. It jumped on Sonic, and he blacked out._

…

_Sonic came too in a Medical Tent. He sat up with a start, immediately looking for his weapon. He stood up, wincing as his ribs screamed in protest at the movement. He opened the flap of his tent and walked outside. The view was gruesome. Piles of Zombie bodies on fire, burning away. The smell of burning flesh was enough to make him puke. A soldier heard this, and turned around._

_"Sonic?" he asked. "You're up already? We weren't expecting you to become conscious for another week." he said. Sonic looked confused._

_"What do you mean?" he asked. The soldier shrugged. "You've been out for almost a week and a half. After hooking up Incendiary Launchers to the Dropships, we were able to mop up the Zombies in no time. The Pyramid is temporarily patched up, with AutoGun's around it, ready to launch Incendiary Grenades into the horde that awaits." Sonic smiled. "Glad to hear that. Have you seen Knuckles and Tails?" The soldier nodded._

_"Colonel Tails and Sergent Knuckles are in the Commander's Tent on the west side of Alpha Camp. You're currently in Omega Camp. Alpha Camp is due North, about half a click." he said. With that, the soldier saluted, and walked off._

_After wandering around for a while, Sonic found the Commander's Tent, and walked in. The Commander looked up, and was shocked._

_"Sonic! What are you doing here? You should still be unconscious according to the doctors." he said. Sonic chuckled. "Doctors were wrong. Have ya seen Knuckles or Tails?" The Commander laughed. "They are towards the front, finishing up any of the Zombie forces still wandering about. Here's a GPS. It has their location on it. There's a Jeep outside you can take to go after them." Sonic took off towards the Jeep and hopped in. The Commander walked up._

_"Sonic, do me a favor. Don't kill yourself out there. We still need you here." he said. Sonic nodded, and drove off, following the GPS signal. The constant beeping was starting to annoy him, as it got faster and faster. Finally, he came to a drop off area and saw Knuckles carrying Tails. They both seemed pretty injured. Sonic slammed on the accelerator towards them. He came screeching to a halt right in front of them, scaring the hell out of Knuckles. He stepped back slightly, looking both relieved and concerned._

_"Sonic...what are you doing here?" he asked. Sonic ignored him, and took Tails. He had several cuts, and a nasty knot on his head. Poor kid was knocked out cold, and was breathing lightly. He needed medical attention, and fast. Sonic looked back at Knuckles. He was shaking slightly, had a black eye, and a slightly deformed knuckle. Probably broke his hand slamming the Zombies while burning them._

_"Knuckles, get into the truck, I'm getting you two back to base." he said. Sonic made a makeshift bed for Tails, and set him in the back. Knuckles reluctantly obeyed._

_"Hey Knuckles, you seen a Wolf named Alex around here?" Sonic asked. Knuckles looked back at Sonic._

_"No man, who is she?" he asked. Sonic chuckled. "Probably the bitchiest Wolf you'll ever meet. She is like a female Shadow, except with boobs and stuff." he said. Knuckles chuckled, but was cut short by an ear piercing scream. A soldier was running towards them. Behind him was a group of 10 Fast Zombies._

_"Oh shit! Get in, get in!" Sonic yelled. The poor soldier was quickly overrun. Two zombies stayed behind, and you could hear the solider's limbs get torn from his body, as he screamed in pain. There was a gruesome gurgling noise, and the soldier stopped moving. Sonic got Tails secured, and hopped in the Driver's seat. He threw the car into gear, and slammed on the accelerator. The car took off towards the base. Sonic knew the car couldn't hold out at top speed like this for long, but he had to get in range of the scouts so he could get help. _

_He hit the radio of his car._

_"Sonic to base 1, do you copy?" Static replied back. Sonic slammed the microphone back into its slot. _

_"Goddamn it! I'm out of range!" he yelled in frustration. Sonic looked around the Driver's area for a gun, or any sort of weapon, just to stall the Zombies. Sonic heard Knuckles scream, and Sonic looked up, and smashed at top speed into a solid rock outcropping. The two of them were flung out about 30 feet from the car, and landed painfully on rock mixed with sand. Sonic slowly got up, and looked back at the car. It was totally destroyed. He remembered about Tails, and ran towards the car._

_"TAILS!" he yelled. "Damn it, where are you?" There was a small cough, causing Sonic to turn around, fists at the ready. Knuckles was holding Tails in his arms._

_"I found him near where we were thrown." Knuckles said. Sonic smiled, and turned around. The Zombies were charging towards him. Sonic put up his fists._

_"Knuckles, get back to base, and get help. I'll hold off these assholes until you get back." he said. Knuckles shook his head._

_"No way man, you need help." Sonic glared at Knuckles. "I told you to go back to base. I outrank your ass, so I order you to get back to base!" Knuckles glared back, but saluted. "Yessir..." he mumbled. Knuckles grabbed Tails, and ran off towards the base._

_Sonic looked towards the oncoming Zombies, and braced himself._

_"Bring it you bastards." he whispered._

_The first Zombie reached him. Sonic grabbed its head, and busted open the skull, ripping out the insides of the head. The 2__nd__ one ran behind him, and jumped at the base of his neck. Sonic ducked, and let him slam into another of his buddies. Sonic grabbed 2 of them and slammed them together, causing part of their bodies to explode from the force of impact. He threw them backwards, as his body slowly started to change. His Spines went from bright blue to dark blue-gray. His eyes became black, and his voice became deep._

_"Bring it you bastards." he yelled. As if on cue, 5 leaped at him, as he maneuvered around them, slicing their bodies in half with lightning fast punches. Soon, all 10 were dead. He turned around and started to walk off, when one rose back up. He turned around, and raised his fists, ready to fight._

_"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!" someone shouted. The Zombie was encased in a Purple shell, which exploded into pieces. Shadow landed next to Sonic._

_"It's about time you got here." Sonic said. Shadow growled in response. Sonic turned around to face him. _

_"I need you to find someone." he said. Shadow looked at him. "Who?" he asked._

_Sonic pulled out a picture._

_"I snapped it when she wasn't looking directly at me. She didn't seem to notice it, but this is the best shot I could get." he handed it to Shadow, who took it, and looked at the picture for a bit._

_"I saw her about 10 minutes ago, I'll pick up where she was...I hope you got a reason for me tailing her." With that, he ran off, using Chaos Control to warp away. Sonic's temper slowly dropped down enough for his body to transform back to its normal form. He gasped in pain, as the amount of energy exerted slammed into him. He crawled towards the camp when he heard Knuckles call his name. Sonic looked around and saw Knuckles running towards him. Sonic's vision dimmed slowly as Knuckles reached him._

_Sonic awoke with a start. Tails was asleep in a bed next to him, and Knuckles was passed out in a chair. As he sat up, a little alarm went off, waking up Knuckles. He quickly turned off the alarm, and looked at Sonic._

_"About time! You were out for a few days. I've made contact with Rouge and Amy. Rouge is unconscious, but Amy is awake. We need to get going. Tails has been up and about, and is taking a nap." Knuckles explained. He went over to Tails._

_"Tails, wake your ass up! Sonic's awake!" he exclaimed. Tails moaned, and opened his eyes. He saw Sonic, and immediately lit up._

_"Sonic!" he exclaimed. He jumped onto Sonic's bed and bear hugged him. Sonic shed tears of pain, but held back yelping out and hugged Tails back. Knuckles cleared his throat, and Tails let go, blushing slightly. Sonic was in too much pain to notice Tails blushing, but Knuckles noticed, and took note of it._

_"Come on, our ride is here." he said. They walked outside to a car. The Commander got out._

_"Well boys, your ride is here." He said. "I wish you luck. Your fight is done here. Go back to those in need." He walked off into the hospital, and the trio got into the car._

_Once in, the car took off towards the city, an hour away, where Rouge and Amy were._

**End Flashback**

"And that is what happened." Sonic said. Rouge's eyes were wide with shock, and Amy was quivering slightly. Sonic went over to Amy and gave her a hug, and Knuckles went back over to Rouge, and attempted to calm her. Tails went out to the front desk.

"When can they be released?" he asked. The nurse looked on the computer. "According to this, they can be released whenever." This stunned Tails.

"But our doctor said Rouge would be dead in four days." The nurse stared at him. "According to the computer, she only suffered minor contusions and bruised ribs. Nothing life threatening." Tails was utterly confused. He went back into the room. Amy was now sobbing quietly into Sonic's shoulder, and Rouge was just staring at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door, and Rouge's doctor walked in.

"I'm so sorry that I am late! I ran into the X-Ray machine head first, and just woke up. Kind of ironic, but anyway, let's ge..." he started. Rouge was sitting up.

"How can you be my doctor?? My doctor came and told me I would be dead in 4 days!" she said. "Something about blood disease." The doctor looked shocked.

"That's quite the opposite of what these reports say. You have healthy blood, and nothing is wrong other than physical damage to your ribs." He shook his head. "I'm quite certain there is nothing wrong with your blood."

With that the doctor stood up and walked off. Rouge had a look of disbelief and Amy had a confused look.

"Wait, what happened to that one chick?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: My friend wrote this. Her style is different than mine, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"So what happened to that girl anyway?" Amy asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"Like I said, she vanished somewhere in the battle and I haven't seen her since." Sonic stated. "But on the bright side, Shadow's tailing her so with any luck-" Sonic began again, but was cut short at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Well speak of the devil," he chimed as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hey Shadow, any news on-"

"She's robbing 1st Central bank, get down here now!" Shadow's voice rang through the phone. There was a click, and a beep as the phone connection dropped. Sonic closed his phone.

"Who the hell is this girl, and what is she up to?" Sonic muttered. He turned to Knuckles and Tails. "She's at 1st Central and she ain't there to make a damn deposit, let's go!" and with that he led them off to the bank, leaving a dumbfounded Amy and Rouge.

_I wonder what's her deal _Shadow asked himself as he stared in the window at Ex. She had a police officer pinned against the wall his neck stuck between the two prongs at the end of her flying-v guitar, her left hand held loosely a simple handgun, one that she had probably stolen from the cop to keep him from shooting her. She had her hand extended pointing the gun around the room to keep any other cops from going at her but Shadow could tell from the way she held the gun that she had no interest or intention in shooting anyone. After a moment she wrenched the guitar from the drywall letting the guard fall to the ground and she picked up a sack, probably full of money, which she threw over her shoulder and left.

"She's pretty fast for a wolf," Shadow mentioned before dropping from the tree he was in and following suit.

Ex ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she wasn't much of a speed demon, she was more of a strength kind of person not a speed type, but she was sure a cop wasn't going to catch her. But what she didn't count on was being caught by a hedgehog.

Shadow had caught up with ease and jumped in front of Ex, causing her to plant a heel into the ground and come to a skidding stop, in a lunging position with one heel in front one hand with extended claws dug into the cement, her other knee bent and her other hand holding the bag of money securely over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Ex asked rudely standing up and sizing up the black and red hedgehog in front of her.

"My name is none of your concern" Shadow said coolly before lunging at her, arm outstretched for the bag, which was swiftly tossed in the air to keep it from being touched and before Shadow could think, his wrist was grasped tightly in Ex's might right claw, her musical axe swinging down upon his arm preparing to snap it in two. However, Shadow was in no mood to end up with a broken arm so he lifted a leg and kicked Ex swiftly in her chest, causing her to let go of him and send her flying backwards but after a very acrobatic back flip she dug her claw into the ground leaving deep cut marks in the cement as she came skidding to a stop.

"Sonic, I got the bag!" Shouted a childish voice from the sky. Ex's head snapped up and saw a two tailed orange fox flying in the air, his little arms wrapped tightly around the bag that Ex had worked so hard to steal.

"No…Give that back!" Ex shouted. She leaped skyward using all her strength, nearly reaching Tails before Knuckles jumped in front of her, planting his spiked fist square on her stomach, pushing her down back towards the Earth, Knuckles following her down. Though the wind was knocked out of her, she managed to send a gust of wind using her guitar towards Tails, knocking the bag out of his hands, and causing him to lose his position in the air.

When Ex hit the ground, Knuckles smashed his fist into the ground, making a massive crater, burying Ex into the ground.

"That outta keep her down," he said with pride.

"I got the bag" Sonic said, running out to grab it. He would've been worried about Tails, but he perked his head up over some of the created rubble showing himself to be a little dizzy, but OK. Just as the bag is about to fall into Sonic's arms, a grey blur zoomed forward and snatched the bag out of thin air and in a flash, Shadow was chasing after it.

"Come on! It looks like she's still got some fight left in her!" Sonic shouted, following Shadow.

They cornered her in an ally where they saw her beaten and bruised leaning against a wall, her guitar over her shoulder and bag by her feet. She was bleeding profusely, and looked like a beaten dog, but her lips were curled back revealing pearly white canines as she growled dangerously at them all similar to the way a real wolf would. Her three strands of bangs were hanging in her face as always, casting a gruesome shadow, making her twice as intimidating. A few gulps were heard, but Shadow stayed still, staring her down.

"What do you want with that money anyway? You're going through way to much trouble to protect it." He stated coolly.

"None of your business!" She snapped at him, literally snapping her jaws, a small bark spitting from the back of her throat.

Tails was frozen with fear, Knuckles didn't know what to think and stood dumbfounded while Sonic stared in amazement at her animalistic golden eyes that stared intently back at him. He took a few steps towards her and even though he was at the other end of the ally, he could see her recoil farther against the corner as though he was right next to her.

"Give it up Ex, no amount of money is worth all this trouble. Just return it, and we'll see what we can do about getting you out of prison," Sonic reasoned, he really didn't want to see her go to jail, she just seemed better than that.

"Leave me be Hedgehog, or I'll rip your throat out," she threatened, looking very serious.

Tails gasped and Knuckles clenched his fists, Shadow however grunted.

"Enough games!" he spat, "This. Ends. Now!" he said charging at her.

Ex pulled back her fingerless gloved hand, and threw it downward, slamming her studded knuckles into the ground sending her fists through the cement, and breaking plenty of ground around her, as well as bringing down some bricks from the buildings creating the ally. After the smoke was cleared Shadow found, to his disappointment that Ex was gone, as well as the money.

"Spread out and search for her!" Sonic shouted

"Uhh, that won't be necessary," Tails chimed nervously.

"Why?" Knuckles asked, turning on him.

"Well, I planted a tracker device on her when I was falling from the sky. She just seems so resilient, I had a feeling she'd get away. There is no guarantee it stayed, but with all her fur, it should've stuck nicely," Tails explained, pulling out a small circular radar, "I've only got one radar though, so we'll have to-"

"Good" Shadow interrupted, snatching the radar from Tails and storming off, "I'm going to follow her…alone," he stated coldly, staring over his shoulders at the group.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled after him, "You can't just drag him all the way down here and-"

"Look, you told me to tail her, and that's what I'm doing; I'll call you when I find out what she's up to." Shadow said and vanished.

"Damn it Shadow" Knuckles cursed, kicking a piece of rubble against a wall, "He thinks he can just get all the glory!"

"Calm down guys, I've got my cell on me, and I think I can fix it up and set it to read the radio frequencies sent out by the tracking device I set on Ex, with any luck we should be able to use my phone's internet to get onto google earth and pinpoint a more exact location."

"Tails, you're a genius!" Sonic said, slapping the young fox on the back.

"Why did you just do that in the first place?" Knuckles asked, slightly frustrated.

"Because I didn't think of it until now, and my inventions tend to mold to the occasion." Tails mentioned, "There, that should do it, it'll run up my phone bill though." He said, turning the phone back on and connecting to the internet.

"We'll pay you back for it," Sonic said with a chuckle, "Now come on, let's catch up to her!"

"It wasn't until later that night that anyone had finally caught up with Ex. She kept herself hidden well, and even with the radar on her, it was hard to keep up with where she was going for she held no pattern or a specific direction, on top of that, sadly for Tails, she ran through a few dead-zones which had scrambled her location. When she finally was found, it was by Shadow who was hiding away in a tree, watching her walk through the poorest side of the city with three large bags instead of one humongous one. He assumed that she had split the large bag, but he couldn't help but wonder why she would've done that.

"Sonic," Shadow whispered into his cell phone, still keeping an eye on Ex.

"Hey Shadow, where have you been? I've been calling you all day. We lost her in a dead zone, where are you now?"

"I've got her , I want to find out what she's up to first, so don't show up yet, it's too hard to hide four people spying on someone." Shadow replied.

"Shadow, what's going-"Sonics' voice started. Shadow clicked off his phone before Sonic could continue. He had a feeling he said everything that was important.

He watched silently as Ex placed one of the three bags in front if the poorest looking house in the neighborhood, knocked on the door, and dashed off, vanishing into some bushes. The door opened up and a middle aged woman stepped out of the house. She looked tired and worn out. Children were heard in the background, and a pile of bills could be clearly seen on her table. She looked around the porch for the mysterious visitor, but only found the bag. She bent over and opened the bag. Her eyes lit up, and she looked around in surprise and mouthed a very heartfelt 'thank you' to whoever could see. She retreated into the small dilapidated house and closed the door. Shadow grunted in curiosity, watching Ex peak herself out from the bushes, a warm smile planted on her face.

_Hmm, she actually looks nice without the deranged psychopath look_ Shadow though cynically with a small smirk forming on his face. He couldn't help but be secretly amazed by her; stealing thousands of dollars from a bank just to give it to a needy family. He followed her silently and watched her do the same thing for two more houses before running out of money, and as she began trudging tiredly back to whatever dwelling she hid herself in, Shadow decided to make his entrance.

"Quite a generous thing you did," He said from the treetops.

"I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself," She said with a smirk on her still bruised face staring up at him, her fur was tattered and she had many cuts and bruises on her, not including the x shaped scar that was already present on her stomach, but even with all that and the fatigue clearly showing, she still looked accomplished. "I'm guessing that I won't need this anymore," she said, reaching behind her ear, and pulling out a sticky ball that was blinking faintly. After holding it up for Shadow to see, she crushed it between her two fingers and tossed the remains aside.

"Why didn't you take it out sooner if you knew about it?" Shadow asked, dropping from the tree to stand in front of her, even though he was only about three feet tall, he still could proudly say that he was a couple inches taller than her.

"I thought it would be more interesting, you and your friends are an interesting bunch. Even if you are a bunch of morons," she stated coolly lowering her eyelids and giving him a positively evil smirk, to which he grumbled and furrowed his brow in contempt.

"I'm not a moron, and I wouldn't exactly call them friends. Either way you still stole a couple thousand dollars, leading me or anyone else here was going to get you caught you do realize that." He replied looking irritated as he crossed his arms.

"Year what are you going to do to me really? Sure the cops will find me and put me in jail, but let's face it, we both know I'm a powerhouse and I'll break down the wall of my cell and get out. As for the money, do you really think the police are going to take the three hundred thousand dollars from three desperately poor families that need the money? No, the government is cruel, but not that cruel. As long as they have that, I'm happy and I don't care what innocence of mine I have to give up to get that." She stated plainly with a gentle shrug of the shoulders.

Shadow took in her words and pondered them, she had a point. The police wouldn't steal back a bunch of money from poor people. Sure there'd be a public outcry for the capture of the bank robber, but once they realize what happened to the money, there would be an even bigger one against anyone who tried to take it back. Shadow wasn't stupid, he knew there were plenty of people in the city who thought with Ex's twisted logic, himself included, and seeing as he didn't personally care what happened to the money at all, he couldn't bring himself to take her in. Also, to further his reasoning, even though she gave him an awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling he couldn't tell if he liked or disliked, he was interested in whatever else he had planned for this city and he couldn't wait to see what trouble she'd stir up next.

"So…you gunna bring me in?" Ex asked almost innocently, as she held her thin wrists up and together as if expecting the dark hedgehog to clamp handcuffs onto them .

Shadow stared at her wrists for a moment and put her hands on top of them, pushing them down out of his site, shaking his head as he said, "no. I don't share Sonics' constant need for justice. It's not my money so therefore not my concern, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to let him know what happened and let him decide what he wants to do."

"Wouldn't be nearly as fun if you didn't." she replied, with a fang-full grin.

Shadow nodded silently as a farewell and turned to depart, "Until we meet again Wolf," he stated but before he vanished he turned back to her, "and its Shadow…Shadow the Hedgehog," and with that he rounded the corner and vanished.

"Shadow...huh…" Ex pondered staring at the point where he had vanished from, "Well if that's not hilarious I don't know what is," she said, chuckling as she thought of his darkly colored fur which matched his personality. _Very well Shadow, you've piqued my curiosity, let's see if I can handle you and your little blue friend._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Rough Draft, incomplete)

Several days have passed since the team was able to fight Ex. Unfortunately, her crime spree continued, and the group always showed up too late. To further worry him, Sonic hasn't been able to reach Shadow since the 1st National was robbed! This drove him nuts.

"Guys, seriously. She's always one step ahead of us. These crimes have a same pattern." Sonic said. "Banks, Lottery, Banks, Stores...they have to mean something!" Sonic sighed, frustrated. He was wiped out trying to keep up with this girl. She had been pretty quiet recently, maybe something happened. Sonic thought too soon, as the alarm went off, and the indicator showed it was 1st National again.

"Let's get her today!" he said. Sonic ran off, towards the bank, calling Tails on his cell.

"It's 1st National again Tails. Get the rest of the gang there." Sonic clicked his phone off, and ran even faster. In no time, he was at the bank, but this time, Ex was still around. She had wounds on her upper arms, and one in her right calf. Ex didn't even notice Sonic, but was staring at someone else. Upon closer examination, Sonic realized that Shadow was pointing a gun at Ex!

"Drop the money." Shadow stated. Ex growled, but dropped the bag. Once the bag hit the ground she jumped up right into the sunlight. Shadow couldn't see to aim his gun, and realized that she could kick his gun away. He tried to put his gun away, but was too late. Ex landed right on top of the barrel forcing it down to the ground, out of his hand. Shadow was face to face with Ex. She punched him in the face, and forced him to the ground, standing on him and increasing the pressure on his chest. Shadow began to cough.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled. Ex finally realized there were others here. Sonic was guarding the bag, and Ex went after it.. She tackled Sonic, knocking him to the ground. He hit his head hard on the cement, which knocked him out. She sprang off of him, and grabbed the money.

"Oh no you don't!" someone yelled. She turned around to see Knuckles charging at her, fists raised. She smirked, and jumped up, swiftly dodging Knuckles charge and landing on his head. Knuckles couldn't support her weight and the money bag, so he dropped right to the ground. She landed right on his back, and there was a dull pop and Knuckles groaned in pain. She walked off him, and right into the barrel of Shadow's gun. She froze, and dropped the bag. Shadow pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked to indicate an empty barrel. Seizing the opportunity, Ex grabbed the gun, and jerked it out of his hand, and breaking Shadow's wrist. He yelled in pain.

"You bitch!" he screamed. "I'll get you for that." She smirked, unaware that Tails was sneaking up behind her, with a tranquilizer shot. He jumped onto her with a roar, sinking the needle into her shoulder. Shocked, she threw him off quickly, and he flew into a wall, smacking it pretty hard and sliding down to the ground landing with a thunk.

The damage was done though, as her vision started to get blurry.

"Damn little fox..." she slurred. Using all of her strength, she grabbed the money sack, and jumped away. Shadow began to chase after her. But he lost her soon, his vision blurred in pain. He stopped to rest, then realized she was right behind him.

"Oh shi.." he started. A wrench came down on his head, knocking him out.

Several hours later, Shadow came to. He was alone on a rooftop, in the middle of downtown. His head was throbbing, and he was sure he felt dried blood on his head. Shadow groaned in pain, as he heard yelling behind him.

"Shadow!" someone yelled. He turned around. Nobody was around. Great...he was hearing voices now.

"Shadow!" cried a voice. This time, he was able to focus hard enough to get a general area from which the voice cried out from. He jumped around, careful not to open up the wound on his head, and found Sonic, wandering around in the city. He looked like he had been through hell and back. His bright blue fur was soaked in red blood, and in some places, the blue was completely covered up by the red blood.

"Shadow!!!!" Sonic yelled. His voice cracked, and Sonic collapsed on the ground. Shadow cursed to himself, and jumped down towards the ground, and ran to Sonic. Shadow quickly looked over Sonics' injuries and cursed.

Sonic had 3 broken/cracked ribs, a gash along his back 1" deep, another cut along his calf, and a small hole over his abdomen. It was a miracle he was able to walk, let alone breathe. Shadow struggled to pick up Sonic, and the two of them took off, towards a hospital near downtown. In a matter of seconds, Shadow had arrived at his destination. The doors flew open, and he stumbled in to one of the busiest hospitals he'd ever seen. Countless people, all sporting life threatening cuts and injuries were everywhere. The staff was overworked, and hardly seemed to notice them. Shadow set Sonic down, and walked towards the front desk.

"I need you to take care of him." Shadow said, pointing at Sonics' unmoving body. The nurse looked at his body, and immediately dialed in a doctor. A group came out with a Crash Cart, and a stretcher. Sonic was rushed off to the E.R., and Shadow was also being looked at.

"Jesus...that's some nasty cut on your head. Surprised it didn't kill you...an inch to either side would have proved fatal." the doctor said. Shadow winced in pain, as a particularly painful piece of dried blood was peeled off, revealing a hole in his skull the size of a pea. The doctor gasped in surprise, which made Shadow uneasy.

"What's wrong doc?" he said. "Tell me now, or I'll figure it out by myself sooner or later." The doctor ran over to a wall unit, and mashed a big red button. Shadow stared at him.

"What did you just do?" he stated. As soon as he said that, a team of doctors walked in, each carrying a different instrument. They were all muttering to themselves. Shadow was getting pissed off.

"God damn it, tell me whats wrong, or I walk out of here." he threatened. A doctor closed and locked the door.

"Mr. Shadow, we can't allow you to leave. When I removed the scab from your head, we discovered a pea sized hole in your cranium. We have to either find the original bone, or replace it somehow. There is the possibility, however, of it being bigger than a pea hole, under the remaining scab tissue. So have a seat, and let us do our job." he finished. Shadow glared at the doctor, who visibly flinched. Reluctantly, Shadow sat down, and the doctors got to work.

Tails was worried. He hadn't heard from Sonic in over 4 hours! This was bad, if Ex had gotten to Sonic, then he would be dead, or close to it. Sonic set out after waking back up to go find Ex.

-Flashback-

_"If I'm not back in a few hours, check the hospitals." he said. No humor in his voice, just pure hatred. His eyes had no brightness to them, and even his fur seemed to lose its usual brightness. Tails was frightened of Sonic when he was like this. Almost nothing can cheer him up until he has accomplished what he wants. Wherever he was off to, Ex was in a hell of a lot of trouble...but Tails still worried about Sonic. When he was in that mood...he forgets reality, and his limits. Tails saw him take off, and leave a pathway of burning cement in his wake. Tails, slightly shaken, takes an injured Knuckles to a nearby hospital, awaiting Sonics' return._

-End Flashback-

Tails sat at home, in the dead of night, waiting for that call that would tell him everything was OK, that Sonic was alright, that Ex was caught, and that this nightmare would be over for him! His last thoughts before passing into restless sleep was a glimmer of hope that Sonic was alive.

Tails heard a phone ringing. He wished that someone would answer it. The ringing was getting louder and louder, as if the phone was coming closer and closer. Then the ringing stopped. There was no answer, and he felt the phone in his hand, but no sound on the other end. The phone left his hand, and fell to the ground. Sometime it clicked off, and buzzed. The ringing started again, this time on a cell phone. Tails thought about it, but didn't. It was getting annoying, and so he looked for it. He couldn't find what he was looking for. He ran into the hallway, looking for his phone, but ran face to face with a hedgehog. His fur was Silver, and his eyes were pitch black.

"Hello Tails." he said. There was laughter, and an explosion.

Tails awoke with a start, sweating. His phone was ringing in the background, as it had been for the past hour. He got up and went to the phone.

"He...hello?" he said. "Who is this?"

"Tails? This is the nurse at Downtown Medical. We have your friend Sonic here, requesting to see you. Please come..." she said. Tails had dropped the phone and was out the door before the phone even hit the ground. His heart was racing. Sonic was alive, and hopefully doing fine.

Tails arrived in a matter of minutes, and charged through the door into the busiest scene he'd ever seen in a hospital. Patients and blood were everywhere, and doctors were running about, trying to calm the chaos. Trying his best not to vomit at the blood, he ran to the receptionist.

"Where's Sonic the Hedgehog?" he yelled. She pointed down a hallway. "Room 202! Better hurry, a crash team went in there a little while back!" Tails thanked her, and took off down the hallway. He quickly found Room 202, and saw Sonic surrounded by Doctors. He made his way into the room, and pushed a doctor out of the way.

Sonic saw Tails. He had to get a message out, he just had to. He pulled off his air mask, and motioned to Tails. He leaned forward.

"They're back Tails....They're back." he said. Sonics' heart monitor began to beep rapidly, and Sonics' eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fell back onto his bed and began to have spasms. The doctors pushed a now crying Tails out of the room and into the hallway. Several monitors began beeping rapidly as his state deteriorated. Tails was crying outside the hallway when the heart monitor flat-lined.

….

"I am so fucked." she said. Ex had been running for several hours now. Whatever was chasing her wasn't backing down, and it was pissing her off. She rounded a corner into an alley, and came to a dead end. She pulled out her Guitar, and turned around. Whatever it was, it had friends, and they seemed pissed off. As they approached, she backed closer to the wall. Pretty soon, she felt the wall on her back. Taking a defensive stance, she waited for them to attack. They didn't attack one at a time, all of them rushed her. She started swinging, but there were too many of them. They overwhelmed her, and forced her against the wall. Instead of attacking and killing her, they held her there. A hedgehog appeared behind them.

"Hello Ex." he said. "I have a deal for you." She glared at him. He chuckled.

"I'm sure you won't refuse when you realize what's at stake." he continued. "I want you, as my servant, under my command for the rest of your life. If you refuse, I shall have them mortally wound you, and leave you for dead. But if you accept, they will become yours to command." He started walking around.

"Of course, you have a limited window of opportunity of about 30 seconds, so think fast." She started to bite her lip. Die or join a crazy hedgehog...she couldn't decide. Apparently, he did. With a snap of the fingers, she felt a long thin blade puncture her abdomen, and go out her back, through the brick. She coughed up blood, and fell to the ground, clutching her wound. He laughed wildly.

"Farewell Ex, too bad...you would have made a valuable ally." With that, he jumped away, the creatures following him. They left her, bleeding on the cold alleyway to die.

….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Rough Draft)

Shadow looked ridiculous. His head was wrapped up like a turban with bright white bandages that stood out against his black fur. He had a dull headache which he could feel pulsating to his heartbeat, and his eyesight was fading in and out. Overall, he felt like shit, and was very pissed off.

He had been waiting in this room for the past hour to see his doctor. He needed to get out of here, fast. Something was pulling at his gut, something didn't feel right. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was definitely up. Finally, the door opened, and the doctor walked in. Shadow looked up at the doctor, and watched him sit down.

"Well?" Shadow asked. "Am I finally free to go?" The doctor chuckled.

"Yes Shadow, you are free to go." he said. "Just don't bump that head against anything too hard." Shadow grunted, and ran out the door. He could finally follow his gut.

…

Tails woke up in the waiting room. Someone moved him. He looked around the waiting room, hoping to see friendly faces. He happened to see Amy, a silent tear falling down her face. Tails got up, and walked over to her.

"Amy?" he asked. She jumped at the sound of her name. She looked at Tails, and smiled.

"Hey Tails, glad you're finally awake." she said. Tails shrugged. "Don't wanna be awake." he replied. She sighed, and nodded.

"Any news?" he asked her. She shook her head, and sat back down. Tails sat next to her, waiting for what they both hoped would be some of the best news of their life.

…

Ex was in terrible pain. That blade must have pierced her Liver because she could see part of it oozing out of her abdomen. Either way, she was in a bad situation, as she was losing blood extremely fast, and the pain was terrible. Every step she tried to take either led to her stumbling over, or her body shaking in the pain. She took two more steps, and was at the corner of the alleyway, and collapsed. Her vision went black, and the last thing she remembered thinking was _Shadow...._

…

Something was horribly wrong. Sonics' mind was whirling. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. His body refused to obey. He felt helpless in his current situation. He was standing in a mass of black chaos, with nothing but darkness in all directions. Suddenly, a white light shone from below. He felt his feet touch a pad. As soon as he came to rest on the path, his feet started to walk. He tried to stop them, he really did, but they refused to listen.

There was an explosion next to him. Sonic saw Tails' face, full of happiness that he was OK. Another explosion removed the image and replaced it with one of Eggman. The madman laughed, and the image faded away. All the while, Sonics' legs kept on walking, without stopping. The pathway suddenly had a visible end. Sonic began to panic when he saw it. He diverted his eyes away, watching more of his memories fly by, and explode into a shower of fire. He tried to remember them, but his ability to recall was gone. Long lost memories soon began to surface.

_Sonic stood over his mothers' body. She was bleeding from a hole in her chest. It couldn't have been called a wound, more like an explosion in her chest, and deep inside the massive amounts of blood was a place where her heart should have been. She stared at him, mouthing silent words until her eyes slowly closed, and she stopped moving._

The memory was destroyed in an explosion.

_He was at her grave, placing a white rose down. He cried out in anguish, cursing whoever had done this to him and her, swearing by the God's, both known and unknown that he would kill them. He turned around and walked off. Rain started to fall, as Sonic walked into his car, and drove off._

Gone.

_A noise downstairs had scared him. He flew out of bed, and grabbed a thick textbook. Slowly, he crept down the stairs, to where he saw a little orangish two-tailed fox. He gently set the book down, and approached the fox. He grabbed him, and wrestled the youngling to the floor. Why was this fox in his house? Who was this fox?_

Whatever happened next, he wouldn't know. It flew off into the explosive void.

_He was chasing a pink hedgehog. She was pretty fast, but he was even faster! With a little bit more effort, he caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. Her laugh was pure bliss. He smiled back, as he got up and helped her up. He picked her up and....._

Gone.

_Her name was...._

Gone.

_The fox was Ta...._

Gone.

Everything, everyone, gone! He felt the end of the path approach. His legs stopped, waited, and took a walk off the edge into the dark pits of oblivion, with Sonic yelling for help the whole time.

…

Shadow ran down an unknown ally. Something kept pulling him here. He didn't know what it was. He rounded the corner, and tripped over something. He fell face first onto the cement, nearly breaking his nose. Swearing, he got up to see what he tripped on. He nearly screamed in shock and horror to see Ex's bleeding body on the ground.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked at her closely. She was surrounded by a pool of what he assumed was her own blood. He wasn't sure what to do.

On one hand, he could save her life and she'd be in debt to him. On the other hand, he doesn't like her because she broke his wrist, and pissed him off. He silently argued with himself. Finally, he concluded he should save her. His small conscience wouldn't let him leave her lying there to die. He casually picked her up, and sped off towards the hospital.

On the way there, he felt for her pulse. It was weak, but constant. He put out a little more speed.

Shadow didn't know why he was doing this. For all he cared, he could have let her die. But something inside him said, "Don't let her die.", so he listened to that and began speeding up, going faster each step.

The doors flew open as he carried her in. She was starting to feel cold, and her pulse was beginning to slow down. The nurses took one look at her, and called a Code Blue. Doctors rushed her away to the ER, while Shadow stood in the waiting room, wondering what he should do now.

…

Amy woke up to Tails' touch.

"Amy, Sonic is out of surgery in Critical Condition." Tails said. "He made it out, but he's still in a coma." She nodded that she understood, but her mind didn't process. She knew he was out, but that was it. She slowly sat back up, and began to stretch. Suddenly, her mind clicked on what he said.

"He's still in a coma??" she asked. Tails nodded. Amy laid her head back down, and started to cry. She was praying that Sonic would pull through, but even she didn't have complete faith in his recovery ability. Just last night, his heart stopped several times giving the doctors little faith he'd last the rest of the day today.

"Come on Amy, we should probably get home. The doctors will call us if anything comes up." Tails said. Amy sat back up, and nodded. She got up, and walked towards the door. As she walked, her heart started to pound, as she saw Sonic in his room. He was covered in bandages, and had several wires and tubes coming out of him. Her breath caught in her throat, and she turned around running to Tails. He caught her, and tried to calm her.

"Amy...Amy, its ok. He'll pull through, he always does." Tails said. But even Tails wasn't sure Sonic could pull this one off.

…

Ex awoke with a start. It was dark here, but her eyes were starting to adjust. There was a constant beep every few seconds, which started to annoy her. Once her eyes adjusted, she got her bearings. She was in a hospital, but not sure how she got there. Then it hit her. She was stabbed. Quickly, she pulled up her shirt to look at her stomach. There was another scar.

_A scar on top of a scar._ She thought bitterly. She got up, and started to pull out the wires. She must have hit the heart monitor wire, because it started to beep really loud. A few doctors rushed in, but saw she was up. They sighed in relief.

"Miss, we need you to not pull those out." One of the doctors explained. "They are helping to keep you alive." She got up, and pulled out the rest. With that, she walked out of her room, leaving the doctors behind. A few ran after her to try to stop her, but the rest held him back. She wasn't worth the trouble.

She decided to walk around, since she had nothing to do and she came upon Sonics' room by mistake. She was curious as to why Sonic was here, so she let herself in.

He was wrapped up in bandages, with several tubes coming out of him. It was a gruesome sight indeed. Even Ex was slightly taken aback at first. As she sat there, she noticed that he stirred. There was a loud groan from Sonic, as he opened up his eyes and proceeded to sit up. This must have triggered enormous pain, as he quickly sat back down, panting.

Ex walked up to him, and looked over him. He noticed her, and tried to say something.

"Mmmm…hmmhrmmermm." he mumbled. The breathing tube was preventing him from saying anything. Ex laughed a bit.

"Hello to you too. I hope you enjoyed your stay." Ex cackled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Rough Draft)

Tails had awoken with a start. He was lying across two chairs, and Amy was nowhere to be found. Being his curious self, he walked up to the nurse at the front desk.

"Excuse me, is Sonic awake yet?" Tails asked. The nurse checked her monitor.

"Yes, he awoke not too long ago." she looked up. Tails was already down the hall, through the double doors. He ran through the hallway, scattering nurses, doctors, and medical supplies. He came up to Sonics' room, and ran inside. The sight almost made him vomit.

Sonic had more needles in him than a pincushion. His arm alone had 5 different IV's coming out of him, a breathing tube down his throat, and several blood bag lines pumping blood to and from his body. Tails took a step back, only to run into somebody. Tails jumped up, and twirled around, fists raised in defense. He had his eyes shut tight, bracing for anything. What he got was a pat on the head, and a scratch behind the ears. He opened his eyes up, and saw Amy standing in front of him.

"Hey Tails." She said. "He was awake earlier, but they put him out because he was in pain." Tails nodded his head. He turned back around to where Sonic lay on the bed. Tails started to cry.

"I don't know if he can make it Amy." He cried. "I really don't!" She tried her best to comfort Tails, but it was no use. She quietly took him out of the room, and together, the two of them walked down the hallway towards the waiting room.

…

Sonics' mind was darkness. He sat alone, with no one to talk to, no old memories to recollect, and nothing he could do about it. He did, however, remember waking up and seeing a strange wolf. Her very figure seemed to frighten him. The way she talked, walked, and acted, it was like he had met her before. He can recall her words so clearly, it's like they happened just then:

_"I hope you enjoy your stay here." The wolf said. "I suppose you hate me, but this wasn't my doing." Sonics' eyes must have shown confusion, because she laughed._

_"You don't even remember me right now do you?" she asked. She got up close to Sonic. "Well then, no harm done." She cackled. As she left, Sonic tried to get up to chase her, but his wires, tubes, and pain kept him in place. She just laughed as she walked out of the room. Sonic began to struggle to get out._

That's where his memory went blank. Something happened, but Sonic didn't know what. At least he had stopped plummeting into the endless void. Sonic sat there, by his self, and waited. He waited for that light that would take him out of here and back where he needed to be.

…

Ex had already left the hospital. She was running, but she didn't know where she was going. Her legs were going on this trip, and her body was just a passenger. As she ran, her mind ran too. She was thinking about what happened, and how she ended up in the hospital. Her mind was racing over her last memories.

_She felt her blood pool around her. She felt the pain of her abdominal area, leaking out onto the curb, and she felt the fear that she could die. Just before losing consciousness, she heard someone coming up to her._

After hearing the person come up to her, she blacked out. She blacked out at the most important part! She wanted to know who saved her. Maybe that's where she's running to. She's running to find her savior. Still, running now is just…pointless. The person who tried to kill her probably thinks that she's already dead. Whoever did it is going to get hell delivered to them when she finds them.

She saw someone ahead of her, as if they were waiting for someone. She squinted a bit, and saw a silver hedgehog. The hedgehog turned to face her, and opened his eyes. They were pure white. Her heart dropped. She knew this hedgehog, and she knew something bad was going to happen.

…

Shadow had been following her for quite a while. She was a long distance runner, he'd give that to her. No wonder she was so hard to catch. Her stamina is unlike anyone else's he had ever seen. Shadow wasn't sure why he was tailing her, but he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Wherever this girl seemed to go, trouble followed her. Heh, he could get used to this. No wonder Sonic seemed to like saving everyone.

But why was she having this kind of an effect on him? Why is he enjoying tailing and saving her ass? Why is he asking himself so many of these questions? He shook his head, and threw out the rest of them. Whatever the reason was, it was approaching fast. Shadow looked ahead of her, and saw a silver hedgehog. Shadow squinted.

"Is that….oh fuck, this is not good!" Shadow said. He jumped out of his hiding spot, and dashed off towards Ex. As he approached, the silver hedgehog roared, and fired of a pure Chaos Spear. Ex froze up as the spear approached her. Shadow jumped in front of her, and deflected it with a Chaos barrier. He fired his own spear which nailed the silver hedgehog in the gut, going right through him. The hedgehog just smiled, and started to walk towards them, with a hole in his stomach. Seeing this, Shadow grabbed Ex, and took off hearing laughter behind them.

As they rounded the corner, Shadow let go of Ex, and looked back around the corner. The street was empty. He sighed in relief.

"You need to be more careful." He scolded. "Where the hell do you think you were going anyway?" She shrugged

"I don't need to tell you anything." She retorted. "I was doing just fine."

"Oh yes, if you classify fine as about to be killed by a strange looking hedgehog, then yes, you were just peachy!" he yelled. She was taken aback.

"Why were you tailing me?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I figured you were going to do something stupid, so I followed you. You may not know this, but trouble follows you." Shadow said. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Unless you have something important for me, then shut up and get out of my way."

"I do have something to ask you." He said. "Who was it that attacked you and put you in the hospital?"

…

Amy sat next to Sonics' bed. The heart monitor was reassurance that he was still with them, and that he was still alive. She sat there, holding his hand, and praying that he would pull through. The doctors all said he was brain dead. He had no brainwave activity. She teared up every time she heard them talk about it.

The heart monitor picked up the beeping frequency. Sonics' eyes began to move under their eyelids, indicating he was dreaming. That's impossible for someone whose brain dead! Amy got excited.

"Doctor, come in here!" she yelled. Sonics' doctor ran into the room, with a crash cart behind him. "What's the emergency?"

"No emergency, look!" Amy pointed at Sonics' eyes. As if on cue, Sonics' eyes opened up. He tried to move, but the wires were still holding him back. Amy cried out in wonder.

"Sonic! You're OK!!" she exclaimed. She began crying in happiness. The doctor moved her aside. He pulled out a flashlight, and shined the light into his eyes, making sure his nerves weren't firing out random impulses. His eyes squinted, indicating he was conscious, and aware of his surroundings. The doctor ran over to the wall intercom.

"I need a neurologist team in here stat!" he ordered. "Right away, doctor." The intercom replied. He began testing his reflexes, all which went great. The doctor just couldn't believe this.

"Miss, you'll have to step out for now, we're performing tests on him at the moment. We'll call you in when we're done." The doctor said. Amy nodded, and went outside. When she walked out, a group of doctors walked in, carrying several different kinds of instruments. They closed the door, and closed the blinds. Amy got nervous, but waited outside patiently, hoping they'd be done soon.

…

Sonics' mind was in frenzy. He didn't know what was going on. He wondered why all these doctors were crowding around him. He looked around as they were poking him with needles, and checking measurements. They were all murmuring in wonder.

"Ugh…..where am I?" Sonic asked. One doctor looked at him.

"You're in a hospital. Do you know who you are?"

Sonic scratched his head. "Sonic the hedgehog."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy was so excited that Sonic was awake! The doctors said it was a miracle he came out of his coma and with his memory intact. She was sitting in Sonics' room, waiting for the doctor's tests to get done. They had invited her back in once they had realized he had no memory loss. As she was waiting, there was a knock at the door. Tails opened the door and walked in.

…

"Who put you in the hospital?" Shadow asked. He was losing his patients with Ex now. She refused to answer him, and it was frustrating him. Nobody ever refused to answer him. Ex shook her head.

"It's none of your concern." She said. "I don't need protection. I'm a big girl remember, I can take care of myself." Shadow groaned.

"Why won't you tell me?" Shadow asked. He thought to his self why he even cared. Ex rolled her eyes.

"Why were you following me in the first place?" she asked. Shadow averted his eyes.

"I…had a feeling you would need help." He stuttered. Ex sighed.

"Well, I do owe you for saving my life. Come with me." She said. Ex grabbed Shadow's hand, and took off, dragging Shadow along for the ride.

…

Tails walked in the door. He immediately saw Sonic and was extremely excited.

"Sonic! You're awake!" he yelled. His shouting caused both the doctor and Sonic to jump up in surprise. Sonic looked around the doctor and saw Tails.

"Tails, how are you doing?" Sonic said. Tails bounced up and gave Sonic a bear hug.

"We were so worried Sonic…" Tails said. "We didn't know what was going to happen." Sonic smiled.

"I'm OK now buddy!" He replied. He attempted to get up, but the doctor pushed him back down, shaking his head. Sonic sighed. He lay back down, and relaxed as the doctor finished the checkup. He nodded to Sonic, indicating he was finished for now. Sonic yawned and stretched like a cat would, and closed his eyes. He desperately wanted to sleep, which wasn't uncommon for him. He was constantly running about, and now he could finally sleep. He felt someone grab his hand, and he opened one eye.

It was Amy, she had come over, and grabbed one of his hands, and was crying into it. Sonic opened both eyes, and sat up.

"What's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked. She jumped up, and gave a little squeak in shock. Tails looked up, and saw the two talking. Quietly, he walked out of the room, giving them privacy. Sonic saw Tails leave, and then turned back to Amy, who was still crying.

"Sonic…we all thought…you were gone." She started. "And now…y…you wake up, and you're finally back." She continued, choking back tears. "I thought I had……lost you for good Sonic." She burst into tears, and cried into Sonics' shoulder. He held Amy close, and felt the tears slide down his shoulder. He pulled Amy back, and slowly, brought her close, and kissed her.

…

Shadow had no clue where they were. He was hoping that Ex knew where they were going, because he was hopelessly lost. They had taken many twists and turns around the city, and Shadow couldn't even see the tall buildings of downtown anymore. He had to assume they were deep in the suburbs of the city. He could see many houses were worn down and virtually destroyed. A large gust of wind uprooted a large tree with hollow roots nearby, and it fell onto a house, taking out half of the living area.

Ex suddenly stopped and turned to Shadow.

"What you will see, you cannot tell to anyone else, understand?" she said. She was glaring down at Shadow, who was beginning to lose his patients.

"I didn't let myself get dragged out here, and _ordered_ around." He started. He looked into her eyes, which were ablaze. He quickly coughed. "But fine, I won't tell anyone." He finished. She smirked, and proceeded to walk towards a house. Shadow started to follow, but she turned around.

"Don't follow, wait here." She said. With that, she ran into the house, and shut the door. Shadow groaned, and sat down on a nearby fence post twirling his thumbs, waiting for Ex to return. The door creaked open, and she looked around for Shadow. She noticed him on the fence post, and motioned for him to come over. He got up, and walked over.

"Quietly come inside, there are many eyes that watch this place." She said. "I hope you don't mind a messy place." Shadow laughed. "No mess is too much for me!" he declared. She opened the door wider, and let him in.

The house was a small one bedroom pigsty, with a little kitchen, and living area. The living area looked like a giant bed, and the kitchen looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. She was staring at him, looking at his reaction to her place. She fell onto her 'bed' in the living area. Shadow wandered back to the bedroom door, and touched the knob. She turned her head.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She said mysteriously. "You might just…'die' from fright!" she said, laughing ridiculously. Shadow scoffed, and opened the door anyway.

The room was spotless. It was in complete contrast to the rest of, what he assumed was, her place. He couldn't believe that she kept it so clean.

"Like it?" she said, making him jump in surprise. She had positioned herself right behind him, where he couldn't see or hear her. He turned around and glared at her. She glared right back, and eventually they broke eye contact, with both blushing a little bit. Both stopped before they turned back to face each other. Shadow cleared his throat.

"Well…I uhh…have places to get to." He stammered. She grinned.

"You haven't the slightest clue how to get out of here, do you?" she asked. Shadow glared at her.

"……No……." he mumbled. She laughed evilly. "Then you're stuck here for now! I'm too tired to go out, and it's dark outside." Shadow groaned. He sat down on her living room bed, and decided to take a nap. She quietly laughed to herself, as she saw Shadow practically pass out. She too decided to take a nap, and the two slept together very quietly through the night.

A/N: These chapters keep shrinking...oh well. I posted 5 chapters in less than 3 minutes, deal! :D


End file.
